The Chad Dylan Cooper Way: Read Less!
by isthatacorner
Summary: Takes place immediately following the events of Walk a Mile in My Pants. Chad pays Sonny a visit at home. Sonny is not happy to see him. And really, are these guys dating yet or not?


The Chad Dylan Cooper Way: Read less!

1/1

Summary: This takes place right after the season premier (?) Walk a Mile in Someone Else's pants. In the episode Tawni has designed and marketed her own brand of super skinny jeans. In an effort to help promote the jeans the So Random! cast has signed up to participate in a marathon/walkathon while wearing the jeans. All proceeds going to a charity for getting people to read. Chad and the cast of Mackenzie Falls decide to also enter the marathon/walkathon but instead of the proceeds going to books they go to something else. This takes place after everyone is released from the hospital. It's also going with the theory that Sonny and Chad confessed undying affection in the season finale (?) when Tawni and Sonny and Chad go on a tv program with hidden camera's.

* * *

Sonny Monroe didn't bother looking up when she heard the front door of her apartment open and subsequently close. There were only two people, beside herself, who could come in without knocking. Her mother, of course, and then there was Chad Dylan Cooper. She was pretty sure that sometime along the way after they officially became "boyfriend/girlfriend" he had arranged for a key to be made. And of course thieves…with this unsettling thought, Sonny popped up from her lounging position on the sofa wincing when she heard her recently refilled grape juice clanging against the table and liquid steadily pooling and dripping. "Oh. It's just you." She turned away from the door and frowned, the juice was already congealing into a sticky mess and it looked like the carpet was absorbing the liquid instead of letting it spread out. A small, but deep stain is a thousand times worse than a large but not set in stain. With a sigh, Sonny headed for the cleaning supplies housed under the kitchen sink. Like she needed another reason to be mad at Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Who'd you expect it to be? You're mom's in Wisconsin for the week." He added an exaggerated accent on Wisconsin. She assumed he was trying to mock her home state. Instead he sounded like he was putting on a bad Scottish accent. And what that had to do with Wisconsin she couldn't be sure.

"I'd prefer thieves." She muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear. He shifted slightly closer to her as she made to pass him. His lips puckered for a kiss. 'Do not look directly at the pretty. Do not give in to his gravitational pull.' She thought sternly to herself and eased herself pass him and sunk to the floor. "Do you see what you made me do?" She glared up at him, trying to not get caught up in his sparkly eye. "You ruin everything." She looked away again, focused on the scrubbing that needed to be done. If her mom found out that she all but ruined a brand new carpet because she thought burglars were breaking into their apartment she would never leave Sonny home alone again. Chad slowly lowered himself onto the comfortable sofa, angled himself so that he could read every expression that crossed Sonny's expressive face. "Hey. You mad at me?" She didn't answer. Continued scrubbing. She couldn't help but think of the sketch she and her cast mates had recently perfected, _The Princesses of New Jersey. _She felt more like Cinderella than sleeping beauty and if she was a princess where was her prince? "Sonny?" Now, most girls her age would argue she already had a prince. One who was gazing at her with worry and concern sitting on her couch. Chad Dylan Cooper was _the_ teen heart throb of the moment. More like a "…Jerk-throb…" Sonny muttered this last out loud. Chad hated being called a jerk-throb.

With a sigh of his own, Chad leaned back against the soft cushions and without taking his eyes from Sonny pulled his blue phone from his pocket. Blue for personal. Green for business. He maneuvered to the text application and pressed 5. One was his parents. Two his agent. Three his publicist. Four his manager. Five was Sonny. "Why r u mad at me?" In the two months that he and Sonny had been together Chad realized that there is nothing that he hates more than when Sonny is mad at him. He cocked an eyebrow when he heard his ring tone. She had changed it. It used to be Kelly Clarkson's "I Want You". He frowned as he tried to focus on what the words to this new song was. A Kelly Clarkson song, a breakup song. Chad was nervous. He wanted to text her again when she didn't seem in any big rush to answer, but he really, really, didn't want to hear that song again. It had put him in a state solidly beyond sheer nervous. Finally, Sonny stood, tossed the ruined towel in the trash and retrieved her phone. She stared at the display for a moment and finally replied, "Why do you hate me?" She couldn't help the smile that stole over her face as she heard his ring tone of choice.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray." It was sweeter because Chad was singing it himself. But then, he probably just liked hearing his own stupid voice all day.

"Why do I hate you? Sonny, it was just a game. Like all of the other stupid things our shows do to one another."

"This was really important to me, Chad!"

"And kids watching Mackenzie disarm an arms dealer and rescue a cuddly little puppy is important to me, Sonny! I thought you liked puppies!"

"What is your show even about?" Sonny burst, her arms thrown in the air in exasperation. "And I do love puppies. Why did you have to call me over to your hospital bed just to rub it in my face?"

Chad's eyebrow twitched like an antennae. Now he understood the cold shoulder. "You wanted to hear me say 'I _loooove_ you.'." He dragged 'love' out. "Didn't you, Sonny?" Laughing he shoved himself off the couch and propped himself up against the wall where she was standing. The laughter died out and slowly he took her hand in his. Nervously, Sonny began to chew her lip and look away. "Oh Sonny, of course I…"

"Oh, Chad." Her eyes widened and she leaned in towards him, licking her lips and staring deeply into his eyes.

"Of course I don't blame you for wanting to hear me say I love you. It is every girls dream, after all." Sonny snatched her hand from his and stiffly moved to the door, wrenching it open. Laughter bubbling up into his eyes once more, Chad followed her, shoving the door shut and leaning Sonny against it. "You're much closer to hearing it than any of them are."

"I don't want you to say anything you don't mean, Chad." She looked away, hopefully before he noticed her eyes watering.

"So, we're good?"

"Of course we are." She smiled at him, tremulously

"Play the game." He kissed her cheek, before allowing his lips to lightly coast over her skin before settling in the hollow of her throat. "So, we're good?" He repeated, smiling when he felt her swallow, deeply, before answering.

"We're good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"I love you Sonny. Even more than thought of kids reading less because of me."

**

* * *

**

**A/N2: **This is just a short little one shot that I wrote after the season premier of Sonny with a Chance. I've gotta say, guys, that I feel ROBBED and CHEATED that not only was there zero resolution to the season finale that ended with Sonny and Chad about to tell each other how they felt. And not only was there no resolution we rarely ever see Chad anymore. What the shiz, show? Anyway, I wrote this while watching the gone too soon 10 Things I Hate about you tv show, specifically the season 2 premier. A paraphrasing of Cameron and Bianca's conversation is recreated here.

Also, I don't know if anyone who reads any of my Twilight fics will find their way to this little ficlet in the Sonny-verse, but just in case they do I want to explain the last fic that I posted. Two things about that really. I started that particular fic when I was in a Twilight writing frenzy and that story was published by mistake, un-beta'd and a scene from a longer fic that I was working on, and super excited by. But, then a few days later my own Mom went and died and the fervor left. This is actually the first anything that I've written since she passed. I'm planning on taking that fic down and replacing it with the fic I meant to post in the first place since the desire to write is slowly coming back. No one has reviewed my poor sad fic, like AT ALL. Not even a flame. I'm just all fired not sure what to even think about that, since I friggin' love it! but several people have signed up for the update list. Anyway. I just wanted to let y'all know what the happs were since I'm not typically a wait and wait and wait sort of writer. I hope y'all enjoyed my little Sonny fic.

A/N 3. My an's were almost as long as the fic. I guess I had a lot to say, ha.


End file.
